Clans of the past
by Duskgaze
Summary: This is the story of the big cats. The ones that live in Africa and the ancestors of the clans today. Follow the life of a small young she cat as she tells you the life of a big cat in Tigerclan
1. Chapter 1

**_Allegiances:_**

**_LeopardClan:_**

**_Leader: Big Leopard: Big Leopard with oversized paws, bright blue eyes._**

**_Deputy: Spotty- Slender she-cat with more spots on her face then most. Orange eyes._**

**_Medicine cat:Abebi- Small she-cat with half of her tail missing_**

**_Warriors:_**

**_Adana- Bulky She-cat, muscular legs. Yellow eyes_**

**_Berko- Small compact tom with a long tail. Green eyes._**

**_Denisha- Long haired she-cat with long claws._**

**_Enitan- normal sized tom with torn ears._**

**_Fayola- Broad shoulders for a she-cat and the tip of her nose has been torn off due to a fight with hyenas._**

**_(will list more of warriors as the story goes on._**

**_Queens:_**

**_Iman: Heavily pregnant with Big Leopard's kits. _**

**_Hija: pregnant with Berko's kits. _**

**_Apprentices:_**

**_Kwaku- new apprentice but is the size of a 3 moon old apprentice. mentor Big Leopard_**

**_Elders:_**

**_Kofi: Many scars on his face and half of his tail is missing._**

**_ Hija- Skinny she-cat with a grey muzzle Kofi's long term mate_**

**_Tigerclan_**

**_Leader:_**

**_Big Tiger: Huge tiger with a skinny tail. _**

**_Deputy: Stripy: Bulky tom with three legs insted of four due to unknown reasons._**

**_Medicine cat:Abioye : Large tom with green eyes_**

**_Warriors:_**

**_Nichelle: Slender she-cat with a kind looking face, ferice in battle. Orange eyes._**

**_Kwasi: Recently turned a warrior._**

**_Mamadou- tall tom with one ear torn off._**

**_Jahia: Small she-cat with Shar teeth._**

**_Queens:_**

**_Hanzila- many call her Zila. Mate of Mamadou and has two kits. _**

**_Ilori- Hevaily pregnant with Stripy's kits._**

**_Apprentices:_**

**_Neo- recently turned apprentice so still has kitten soft Mamadou_**

**_Kabira- Slender She-cat with Blue eyes. oldest apprentice._**

**_Elders:_**

**_Tafari: very old tom with blind eyes._**

**_Lateefah- Retired due to broken leg that won't heal._**

**_Lionclan:_**

**_Leader: Big Lion: Huge golden tom with a magnificent golden mane._**

**_Deputy: Golden: Small tom with tufft of hair on his neck, not enough to be called a mane._**

**_Medicine cat: Aissa- Small body but large head. Green eyes. she-cat_**

**_Warriors:_**

**_Berko- large tom born with a genetic retard that dosent allow him to grow a mane_**

**_Afua- small she-cat with mean looking eyes. the oldest warrior in Lionclan_**

**_AYODELE- New warrior. Still is the size of a new apprentice but is a terrific hunter. She-cat_**

**_ALABA- Lanky tom with long tails and too long legs. likes to spend most of his time alone. _**

**_BOHLALE- Small for his age because when his mother was pregnant she was very ill. _**

**_Apprentices:_**

**_BAPOTO- Second oldest apprentice. Loud and annoying._**

**_BHEKIZITHA- Small tom. the clan's best tracker._**

**_MASOZI- Little she-cat new apprentice so still has kitten fur._**

**_Queens:_**

**_MONIFA: Three moons pregnant with BigLion's kits._**

**_Femi: Heavily pregnan with Bhekizitha's kits._**

**_Candace: Slender queen two kits with Golden's, IFE (She cat) and NYAH(She cat)_**

**_Elders:_**

**_NDIDI- Wise old she cat with lots of nolage._**

**_Cheetahclan:_**

**_Big Cheetah: Large tom with a long tail._**

**_Deputy: Blacktears: Big tom with very deep black eyes._**

**_Medicine cat: CHIDI- large tom._**

**_Warriors:_**

**_BUZIBA- Slim tom. hunts best at night._**

**_BONGANI- Lean legs with bright blue eyes. tom_**

**_ BOITUMELO- Quiet tom with flat ears. _**

**_NSIA- beautiful she-cat with a slender body and small head to match_**

**_Queens:_**

**_JAYDE- pregnant with Bongani's kits._**

**_KAGISO- pregnant with Backtears kits_**

**_Elders:_**

**_KAGISO- Small tom with half of his mouth missing_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lalya woke up from her slumber. Hanzila was next to her. They were born three sunrises ago. Her brother Amari was playing with his father Mamadou. He was on his back and playing with his muzzle when he realised his sister was up. He scrambled up and ran to her and bowled her over.

She slammed into her mother who was still sleeping.

She woke up and glared at her son.

"Amari look at your fur!" She sighed, getting up and licking furiously at his soft kitten fur.

"Zila! i'm old enough to wash myself," Amari said.

"Yes, and I am the sun," Zila chuckled, continuing to lick his fur.

She then pushed him back to Mamadou.

"Watch him while I go hunting with the girls. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Zila said.

"Of course. If he does I will be sure to get Big Tiger to punish him," He said, smiling at his son.

Zila purred and licked the ear that was still intact and raced towards Nichelle and Jahia. She gave a last glance at her son and then bounded off with the other two females.

"Mamadou! Can you show us TigerClan's territory?" Amari asked, batting at his fathers muzzle.

Mamadou chuckled.

"You have to be an apprentice to go so far out of the territory. You're only born three sunrises ago. You haven't even met everyone in Tigerclan," He said, standing up and shaking the grass off his fur.

"Lets go see Tafari. I'm sure he has stories to tell you," He said, walking to a large African tree with lots of leaves purfect for the Elders.

"Good morning Tafari," Mamadou said, bowing his head to the old tom.

The cat turned his blind eyes on him.

"Good morning Mamdou. How are you today?" Tafari asked, his fur matted and dirty.

"I am fine. I have Layla ad Amari here. THey want to hear one of your stories," the younger tom replied.

"No we don't! I want to go look at TigerClan territory!" Amari cried, shuffling his tiny paws.

"You're only 3 sunrises old. Come sit next to me while I tell you a story about the battle with Lionclan"

Layla's eyes grew wide.

"Back when i was a warrior, TigerClan and Lionclan were mortal enemeys. Every moment we crossed their paths LionClan always had a reason to start a fight with us. BigTiger was only a warrior when this happened. Lionclan had killed one of our kits so we only had the right to battle them for the wrong they did. TigerClan obviously won. Lionclan learned not to cross our paths again. But this new generation thinks they can do what they want now, like they're the kings of the Savana. But Young kits you must never forget how strong our clan is," Tafari said, his eyes looked as if they were far away.

Layla staired at the old toms pelt. It was corvered in patches and scars everywhere. He must have fought hard to be alive with only scratches.

Amari yawned in bordem.

"I'm going to check that tree over there," he said.

"Ah ah. You're staying here. Mamdou said for you to stay here with me..."

"Let all cats old enough to hunt meet beneth Tall Tree for a Clan meeting!"

The old tiger got up.

"You kits stay here. This is for warriors only."

"Then you should stay here becuase your old!" Amri teased.

Layla cuffed her brother around the ear and padded to the entrance of the elders den.

BigTiger was on Big Rock looking down at the other tigers.

"Lionclan has been steeling our prey and walking on our territories. I want Mamadou, Jahia and Stripy to go to Lionclan territory. I want you to kill as many kits and elders as you can," BigTiger growled.

'Kill... kits?' Layla thought, dread falling in her stomach like a piece of stone.

"Is killing kits reall. The answer to this Big Tiger?" A she cat with a half a tail asked, standing up from her post and walking a few paw steps towards her leader.

"Silence Abebi. I know my intents. I do not care if they are kits or warriors I want them dead. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Big Tiger asked, his eyes blazing.

Layla Curled her tail tightly over her tail. Oh my Starlake. What were they going to do. What if Lionclan decide to come and kill them?! She shivered and stared at he reader with wide sparkling blue eyes. She was scared and all she awaited to do was curl beside her mother and never wake up


End file.
